Nepali
Naurua , zyrtarisht Republika e Naurusë, është një vend ishullor në Oqeanin Paqësor Mikronezian. Fqinji më i afërt është Ishulli Banaba në Kiribati, 300 km në lindje. Nauru është vendi më i vogël ishullor në Botë, duke mbuluar vetëm 21 km², Republika e pavarur më e vogël, dhe vendi i vetëm republikan në Botë pa një kryeqytet zyrtar .CIA World Fact Book URL accessed 2006-05-02. Është anëtari më së paku i populluar i Kombeve të Bashkuara. Në fillim i populluar nga popujt Mikronezian and Polinezian, Nauru u aneksua dhe u emërua 'koloni' nga Gjermania në shekullin e 19-të, dhe u bë territor i administruar nga Australia, Zelanda e Re, dhe Britania e Madhe pas Luftës së parë Botërore. Ishulli u okupua Japonia gjatë Luftës së dytë Botërore. Naurua fitoi pavarësinë më 1968. Naurua është Ishull nga guri fosfat, dhe që prej vitit 1907 aktivite kryesor ekonomik ka pasur eksportimin e fosfatit.Republic of Nauru Permanent Mission to the United Nations URL Accessed 2006-05-10 Qeveria e Naurusë u kthye tek masat e jashtëzakonshme për të përfituar të ardhura. Në vitet e 90-ta, Naurua u bë parajsë taksash. Qysh nga viti 2001, ka pranuar ndihmë nga Qeveria Australiane; si shkëmbim për këtë ndihmë, Naurua strehoi, deri në 2008, një qendër ndalimi që ndaloi dhe procesoi kërkuesit e azilit që donin të futeshin në AustraliBBC News: Australia ends 'Pacific Solution'. Politika Naurua është republikë me sistem parlamentar të qeverisjes. Presidenti është njëkohësisht kreu i shtetit dhe kryeministëri. Një parlament i përbërë prej 18 anëtarësh zgjidhet çdo tre vit. Parlamenti zgjedh presidentin nga anëtarët e tij, i cili përzgjedh një kabinet prej pesë deri në gjashtë anëtarë. Naurua nuk ka strukturë formale për parti politike; kandidatët qëndrojnë si të pavarur. 15 nga 18 anëtarë të parlamentit janë të pavarur, të gjitha aleancat brenda qeverisë shpesh formohen në baza të lidhjeve familjare.Australian Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade. Republic of Nauru Country Brief - November 2005 URL accessed on 2006-05-02. Tri parti politike që kanë qenë aktive në politikën e Naurusë janë Partia Demokratike, Nauru në Fillim dhe Partia Qendrore. 300px|thumb|left|Parlamenti Naurian Qysh nga 1992, qeveria lokale ka qenë përgjegjësi e Këshillit Ishullor Nauruan (KIN). KIN ka fuqi të limituara si këshilltar i qeverisë nacionale në qështje lokale. Roli i KIN është të koncentron përpjekjet në aktivitete lokale me rëndësi për Naurianët. Një anëtarë i Këshillit Ishullor të Naurusë nuk mundet që në të njëjtën kohë të jetë edhe anëtarë i parlamentit.Ogden, M.R. Republic of Nauru URL Accessed 2006-05-02. Të gjithë Nauruanët kanë të drejta të caktuara në të gjithë tokën e ishullit, e cila është pronë e individëve dhe grupeve familjare; qeveria dhe koorporatat nuk zotërojnë tokë dhe duhet të hyjnë në marrëveshjë me pronarët e tokave. Jo-Naurianët nuk mund të zotërojnë toka.Nauru Department of Economic Development and Environment. 2003 First National Report To the United Nations Convention to Combat Desertification (UNCCD) URL Accessed 2006-05-03 Naurua ka një sistem kompleks legal juridik. Gjykata Supreme, e kryesuar nga Shefi i Drejtësisëe, is kryesore në qështje kushtetuese. Rastet e tjera mund të apelohen tek Gjyqi Apelor. Parlamenti nuk mund të rrëzoj vendimet e gjykatës''Nauru (High Court Appeals)'' Act (Australia) 1976. Australian Legal Information Institute URL Accessed 2006-08-07. Gjykata më të ulëta përfshijnë gjykatën e qarkut dhe gjykatën familjare, që të dyja kryesohen nga një gjykatës specialist, i cili gjithashtu kryeson Gjykatën Supreme.State Department Bureau of East Asian and Pacific Affairs September 2005 URL Accessed 2006-05-11 Naurua nuk ka forca të armatosura; sipas një marrveshjeje informale, mbrojtja është përgjegjësi e Australiasë. Ekziston edhe njëforcë policore e vogël në kontroll civil.CIA World Fact Book URL Accessed 2006-05-02 Njësit administrative thumb|right|300px|Harta e Naurusë : Artikulli kryesor : Njësit administrative Naurua ndahet në katrëmbëdhjetë njësi administrative. Këto njësi janë : Gjeografia left|300px|thumb|Pamje Satelitore e Ishullit Naurua është një ishull i vogël, në formë ovale në pjesën perëndimore të Oqeanit paqësor, 42 km (26 mi.) në jug të Ekuatorit.Ishulli është i rrethuar nga shkëmbinjë koralorë nënujorë, i ekspozuar në baticë të ulët . Shkëmbinjët koralorë nga ana e detit janë të kufizuara me ujë të thellë, dhe nga brenda me plazh me rërë. Prezenca e këtyre shkëmbinjve e ka bërë të pamundur krijimin e një porti detar, ndonëse gjashtëmbëdhjetë kanale artificiale janë krijuar në këta shkëmbinjë për të lejuar hyrjen e barkave në ishull. Një rrip bregdetar pjellor 150–300m i gjërë shtrihet në nga plazha në drejtim të tokës. Shkëmbinjë koralorë rrethojnë plateun qendror, i cili njihet në ishull si "Topside" . Pika më e lartë e plateut është 65m mbi nivelin e detit. Zonat e vetme pjellore janë rripat e ngushtë bregdetar, ku lulëzojnë palmat e kokosit. Toka e cila rrethon Buada Lagoonnën përkrah bananet dhe ananasët; perimet gjithashtu kultivohen. Popullsia e ishullit është e përqendruar në këtë rrip bregdetar. Naurua është një nga tre ishujt fosfate në Oqeanin Paqësorë (dy të tjerat janë Banaba (Ishull Oqeanik) në Kiribati dhe Makatea në Polinezinë franceze); sidoqoftë, rezervat e fosfatit pothuajse janë mbaruar. Minimi i fosfaiti në plateun qendror ka lënë një tokë jo-pjellore me maja guri gëlqeror të dhëmbëzuara deri në 15m lartësi. Një shekull minimi ka zhveshur dhe shkretuar katër të pestat(4/5) e sipërfaqes. Minimi gjithashtu ka pasur impakt nëZonën Ekskluzive Ekonomike që e rrethon Republic of Nauru. 1999. Climate Change Response Under the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change URL accessed 2006-05-03. Në Nauru ka ujë të freskët natural të kufizuar. Rezervuarët mbledhin ujin e shiut. Klima e naurusë është e ngrohtë dhe tepër e lagësht gjatë tërë vitit, për shkak të Ekuatorit dhe Oqeanit . Ishulli është i influencuar nga shirat monsunike mes Nëntorit dhe Shkurtit. Shiu vjetor është shumë i ndryshueshëm, me disa thatësira të shënuara.Nauru Department of Economic Development and Environment. 2003. First National Report To the United Nations Convention to Combat Desertification (UNCCD) URL Accessed 2006-05-03 Temperaturat mbërrijnë nga 26 dhe 35 °C (79 dhe 95 °F) gjatë ditës dhe mes 25 dhe 28 °C (77 dhe 82 °F) gjatë natës. Si një vand Ishullor Nauru është i prekshëm nga Ndryshimet Klimatike dhe niveli i ndryshueshëm i detit, por se në çfarë shkalle është vështirë për ta parashikuar;të paktën 80% e sipërfaqes së naurusë është mjaft e ngritur, por kjo zonë do të jetë e pabanuar derisa të implementohen porgramet për rehabilitimin e minimit.Republic of Nauru. 1999. Climate Change Response Under the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change URL Accessed 2006-05-03 Demografia thumb|300px|Populli Nauruan Ishulli kishte një popullatë prej 9256 në fund të vitit 2006, dhe 96% flisnin Nauruanisht në shtëpi. Pupollsia ishte më e madhe por në 2006 diku rreth 1500 persona u larguan nga ishulli gjatë një riatdhesimi të punëtorëve imigrantë nga Kiribati dhe Tuvalu. Riatdhesimi ishte i motivuar nga një numë i madh i reduktimeve në industrinë e fosfatit. Gjuha zyrtare është Nauranisht, një gjuhë e dalluar pacifike ishullore. Anglishtja flitet gjerësisht dhe është gjuha e qeverisë dhe tregtisë. Feja kryesore është Krishterizmi (dy të tretat Protestant, një e treta Katolik). Gjithashtu është edhe një numër Bahá'í (10 përqind e popullsisë) si dhe Budizmi (3%). Kushtetuta garanton liri besimi; sidoqoftë, qeveria e ndalon këtë liri në disa rrethana. Rritja e standartit të jetesës pas pavarsimit pati efekte negative në popullatë. Nauruanët janë ndër popujt më të dhjamuar në botë, me 90% të të rriturve në mbipeshë. Obesity in the Pacific: too big to ignore. 2002. Secretariat of the Pacific Community ISBN 982-203-925-5 Naurua ka nivelin më të lartë në botë me llojin 2 të diabetit, me mbi 40% të pupullatës të prekur.King, H. and Rewers M. 1993. Diabetes in adults is now a Third World problem. World Health Organization Ad Hoc Diabetes Reporting Group. Ethnicity & Disease 3:S67–74. Probleme tjera domethënëse të lidhura me dietën në Naurua përfshijnë, ndër të tjera, edhe sëmundje në Zemër. Mesatarja e jetesës është 58.0 vjet për meshkuj dhe 65.0 vjet për femra.WHO The world health report 2005. Nauru URL Accessed 2006-05-02 Literatura në vend është 97%, edukimi është i obligueshëm për fëmijët nga 5 deri në 15 vjeç, si dhe mësohen edhe dy vite të pa-obligueshme (Vitet 11 dhe 12).Waqa, B. 1999. UNESCO Education for all Assessment Country report 1999 Country: Nauru URL Accessed 2006-05-02. Një kamp i Universitetit të Paqësorit Jugor gjendet në ishull Burime të dhënash Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * The Nauru Constitution - * Sekretariati i Komietit te Pacifikut - * CenPacNet, the country's Internet service provider] - * Consular Information Sheet - * Kategoria:Shtete ace:Nauru af:Nauru als:Nauru an:Nauru ar:ناورو arz:ناورو ast:Nauru az:Nauru bat-smg:Nauru bcl:Nauru be:Науру be-x-old:Науру bg:Науру bn:নাউরু bpy:নাউরু bs:Nauru ca:Nauru ceb:Nauru crh:Nauru cs:Nauru cy:Nauru da:Nauru de:Nauru diq:Nauru dv:ނައުރޫ el:Ναουρού en:Nauru eo:Nauro es:Nauru et:Nauru eu:Nauru fa:نائورو fi:Nauru fr:Nauru frp:Naouru fy:Naurû ga:Nárú gd:Nauru gl:Nauru - Naoero gv:Naaroo he:נאורו hi:नौरु hif:Nauru hr:Nauru ht:Naorou hu:Nauru ia:Nauru id:Nauru ilo:Nauru io:Nauru is:Nárú it:Nauru ja:ナウル jv:Nauru ka:ნაურუ kk:Науру ko:나우루 ks:Nauru ksh:Nauru ku:Naûrû kw:Nauru la:Nauruna Insula lb:Nauru li:Naoeroe lij:Nauru lmo:Nauru lt:Nauru lv:Nauru mi:Nauru mk:Науру ml:നൗറു mr:नौरू ms:Nauru na:Naoero nah:Nauru nds:Nauru new:नाउरु nl:Nauru nn:Nauru no:Nauru nov:Nauru oc:Nauru os:Науру pam:Nauru pl:Nauru pms:Nauru pnb:ناورو pt:Nauru qu:Nawru rm:Nauru ro:Nauru roa-rup:Nauru ru:Науру sa:नौरु sah:Науру scn:Nauru se:Nauru sh:Nauru simple:Nauru sk:Nauru sl:Nauru sm:Nauru sr:Науру sv:Nauru sw:Nauru ta:நவூரு tg:Науру th:ประเทศนาอูรู tl:Nauru tpi:Nauru tr:Nauru ug:Nawru uk:Науру ur:ناورو uz:Nauru vi:Nauru vo:Naureän war:Nauru wo:Nauru zh:諾魯 zh-min-nan:Nauru zh-yue:瑙魯